This invention generally relates to airbrushes. Airbrushes are extremely useful tools for creating various forms of art work. The general configuration of the airbrush includes a source of fluid which is connected to a needle valve. Air passes over the needle valve and the partial vacuum created draws fluid from the source out of the needle valve and into the airstream where the fluid is sprayed onto paper or other material. The needle valve adjusts the flow of liquid out of the source and into the airstream, but the flow of air can also be controlled to modify the rate of fluid dispersion.
It is conventional that the fluid source is mounted on the airbrush. This creates some space problems with mounting the remaining structure on the airbrush. Conventionally, airbrushes are made in two pieces, a body casting, usually made of metal, and a plume portion of plastic or other lighter material. Normally, the air hose is connected on the underside of the body casting behind the fluid source to a fitting that also holds an air valve for controlling the air through the air brush. The air hose connection is usually behind the fluid source to prevent interference of the hose by the needle valve of fluid source. However, mounting the air valve behind the source of fluid lengthens the distance in the air passage from the air valve to the needle valve which in turn increases the pressure drop therebetween. The increased pressure drop causes uneven liquid dispersion when the air valve is initially actuated and when it is deactuated. Also, moving the actuator rearward on the body can create an uncomfortable operating mode for the user of the airbrush. It is much easier to operate an airbrush if the actuator is moved forward on the body which places the actuator at the tip of the user's finger. Also, the hose connection on the bottom of the airbrush may prevent the user from moving his hand forward on the airbrush.